Missing
by shimizudani
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu. Tapi maaf, aku harus melupakanmu agar kita bisa bertemu." - A Brothership Story
1. Prolog

**-= Missing =-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A story by shimizudani ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku merindukanmu. Tapi maaf, aku harus melupakanmu agar kita bisa bertemu."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Putih.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya putih yang terlihat. Kombinasi warna apik yang tercipta dari pepohonan, rumah-rumah, juga jalanan telah hilang digantikan oleh dominasi putih. Sungai pun tak luput dari sasarannya. Kejernihan airnya tak lagi mengalir. Kini, sungai itu layaknya bongkahan es raksasa berwarna putih. Tak hanya itu. Warna udara juga terlihat putih. Hal ini terjadi karena butiran-butiran putih terus turun dari langit yang diselimuti awan tebal.

Suram.

Tebalnya awan mungkin menjadi jawaban mengapa suasana itu terasa di pagi ini. Ditambah matahari yang belum menampakkan dirinya, tentu memperparah koadaan tersebut. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8. Harusnya panas mentari sudah terasa. Namun, tebalnya awan menutupi semuanya walau seberapa keras usaha sang sumber kehidupan untuk menembusnya. Mengintip pun tak berhasil. Mungkin pagi ini ia harus absen menyinari apa yang ada di balik awan itu. Atau ia harus bersabar hingga para awan berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dingin dan bersalju.

Absennya mentari tentu membuat pagi yang biasanya dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Temperatur udara nyaris menyentuh angka minus 20 derajat. Begitu dinginnya hingga orang-orang menaikkan suhu pemanas rumahnya dan memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di rumah. Mereka bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menengok keluar jendela untuk melihat apa yang orang lain lakukan di luar sana karena nyatanya tak ada siapa pun. Anak-anak yang biasa bermain bola saljun pun tak ada. Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan tahan berada di luar dengan udara sedingin ini? Pastilah hanya mereka yang bermental baja yang mampu melakukannya. Itu pun dengan mengenakan pakaian setebal mungkin hingga bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan hawa dingin.

Tapi, tunggu. Apa yang dilakukan bocah kecil itu di sana? Ia tengah meringkuk di depan sebuah pagar besi yang masih tertutup. Bocah itu duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan kaki tertekuk ke depan tubuhnya. Semua atribut penghangat, seperti topi rajut, syal, jaket tebal, sarung tangan, celana panjang, dan sepatu, melekat di tubuhnya. Tak lupa, ia membungkus dirinya dengan selimut untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat.

Namun, masihkah kehangatan itu ia rasakan? Salju telah menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Memang tidak setebal tumpukan salju di jalanan, pohon, atau atap rumah sekitarnya berada. Tapi, tetap saja salju-salju itu telah mengikis suhu tubuhnya yang mulanya hangat menjadi dingin. Tak ada yang menegurnya dan bertanya mengapa bocah itu ada di sana. Tak seorang pun. Dinginnya cuaca membuat jalan di dekat sang bocah tak dilalui orang. Mungkin sejak semalam, melihat tebalnya salju yang ditimbulkan. Lalu sejak kapan bocah itu duduk di sana? Mungkinkah sejak semalam?

Kasihan sekali bocah lelaki itu. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu—menunggu seseorang menemukannya? Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu hingga ada orang menolongnya? Tubuhnya sudah kebas, mati rasa akibat terlalu lama berada di sana. Ia bahkan tak mampu membuka matanya. Ia terlalu asyik menikmati kehangatan dalam mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba pagar besi di belakangnya berderit. Perlahan pagar itu membuka, menampilkan remaja lelaki dengan sekop di tangannya. Seorang remaja lelaki lain muncul di samping remaja pertama dengan membawa alat yang sama. Mereka bermaksud membersihkan jalanan dari tumpukan salju agar tak menyulitkan orang-orang berlalu-lintas di sana.

Dua remaja itu terkejut, tentu saja. Melihat bocah lelaki meringkuk di depan tempat tinggalnya, sempat membuat kerja otak keduanya terhenti. Namun, sedetik kemudian mereka tesadar. Dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, mereka bergegas menghampiri sang bocah.

 _Darimana datangnya bocah ini?_

 _Mengapa ia ada di sini?_

 _Sejak kapan ia ada di sini?_

Remaja pertama membersihkan tubuh sang bocah dari tumpukan salju. Ia mengangkat kepala bocah itu. Sesuai dugaan, bocah itu tidur—atau pingsan?—dengan wajah pucat hampir menyamai putihnya salju. Remaja kedua melepaskan sarung tangannya kemudian menempelkannya di pipi si bocah.

Dingin.

Terlampau dingin.

"Jungsoo- _ah_ , tubuhnya dingin. Kita harus segera menolongnya."

Remaja bernama Jungsoo, sebenarnya, sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi pada bocah yang menurut perkiraannya berusia sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun itu. Jelas, ia kedinginan. Maka, tanpa buang waktu, Jungsoo menggendongnya. "Aku akan membawanya ke dalam. Heechul- _ah_ , cepat kau panggil _Eomma_."

Heechul, sang remaja kedua, berjalan mendahului Jungsoo. Ia melebarkan pintu pagar agar memudahkan Jungsoo melewatinya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan terbesar di sana dengan Jungsoo mengekor di belakangnya.

" _EOMMA_!"

Teriakan Heechul menggema ke seluruh ruangan, membuat kepanikan mendera, menggantikan keheningan pagi yang tercipta sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **\- Prolog End -**

 **.**

Hola.. Hola..

Apa kabarnya teman-teman semua? Adakah yang masih mengingatku? Atau merindukan diriku barangkali. Hehe... :p

Maaf aku belum bisa lanjutin Memories. Tiba-tiba otakku dipenuhi ide cerita baru. Jadilah aku tulis dulu sembari nunggu mood si Memories balik. Dan FF ini, seperti biasa, kisah brothership. Hayo, siapa aja yang suka cerita brothership? Sini-sini. Ayo dibaca. Direview sekalian ya, hehe ;-)

Oke, cukup sekian. Semoga kalian suka dengan prolog singkat yang kubuat. Selamat berpenasaran ria


	2. Chapter 1

**-=** **Missing** **=-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A story by shimizudani ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah Harapan.

Apa yang ada di benak kalian ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut? Rumah yang berisi sejuta harapan? Atau hanya sebuah nama untuk menarik ketertarikan orang-orang?

Keduanya tidak salah, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Rumah Harapan adalah tempat di mana para penghuninya merajut harapan akan kehidupannya. Dan sebagai sebuah panti asuhan, Rumah Harapan tentu ingin menarik simpati orang-orang untuk ikut memberi harapan di sana. Mereka yang ada di Rumah Harapan sama seperti manusia lain di luar. Mereka hanya menjadi korban takdir hingga harus berada di sana. Ah, tidak. Kata 'korban' terlalu kejam untuk digunakan. Justru mereka beruntung berada di sana. Mereka belajar untuk saling menyayangi layaknya saudara walau tak ada hubungan darah antara mereka. Mereka belajar untuk tak saling membenci karena sesungguhnya mereka adalah keluarga. Mereka belajar untuk saling berbagi karena tak ada 'milik sendiri'. Semua menjadi milik bersama. Jika satu orang tertawa, maka mereka akan ikut bersuka cita bersama. Sebaliknya, jika salah satu dari mereka berduka, maka yakinlah, seluruh penghuni Rumah Harapan akan merasakan rasa yang sama. Sebuah hubungan yang sangat kuat, bukan?

Saat ini, Rumah Harapan tengah diliputi kebahagiaan. Beberapa orang di antara mereka baru saja merasakan hari pertama di sekolah. Ada yang baru masuk TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA. Ruang makan menjadi tempat mereka mencurahkan segalanya bersama. Tak heran jika ruang itu berubah gaduh. Setiap anak seolah berlomba menceritakan pengalaman yang mereka alami. Dua wanita paruh baya yang juga duduk di sana ikut memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dua wanita itulah yang selama ini mereka panggil sebagai ' _Eomma_ '.

Kebahagiaan mereka semakin lengkap tatkala _hyung_ tertua mereka pulang dengan membawa hadiah untuk mereka. Hanya peralatan sekolah. Tapi, mereka tetap senang menerimanya. Mereka sudah belajar bagaimana caranya bersyukur saat menerima pemberian orang lain. Lagipula, dengan pulangnya Jungsoo dan Heechul— _hyung_ tertua—maka bertambah pula daftar pendengar mereka. Betul, tidak?

Jungsoo dan Heechul membagikan seluruh barang bawaan mereka pada anak-anak penghuni Rumah Harapan. Kata 'terimakasih' secara bergantian mereka ucapkan. Jungsoo dan Heechul tentu puas karena bisa menyenangkan adik-adiknya. Ya, Jungsoo dan Heechul tinggal di sana, yang artinya mereka berdua juga merupakan salah satu penghuni Rumah Harapan. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah bekerja. Jungsoo sebagai dokter dan Heechul sebagai seorang musisi.

Semua anak telah menerima hadiah mereka. Begitu pula dengan dua _eomma_ mereka. Jungsoo dan Heechul tak akan lupa dengan dua orang yang sangat mereka sayangi itu. _Eomma_ -lah yang telah menemukan, merawat, dan membesarkan mereka hingga menjadi diri mereka saat ini. Sudah sepantasnya mereka membalas jasa kedua _eomma_ -nya itu.

Heechul berjalan menuju barisan pemuda yang duduk paling belakang. Perlahan, ia mendekati salah seorang di antaranya yang duduk sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok. Ia berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang pemuda. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Heechul menyunggingkan senyumnya hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi—merasa aneh dengan tingkah kakaknya barusan. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba melihat orang menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ —istilah untuk senyum Heechul tadi—nya padamu? Terutama untuk Heechul yang kepribadiannya nyaris tak bisa ditebak. Tak ada yang menjamin, tak ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik senyumnya itu. Mencurigakan.

"Aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu, Kyu."

Kerutan di dahi pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu bertambah. Benar tebakannya mengenai maksud tersembunyi kakaknya. Yang tak ia tahu adalah apa maksud tersembunyi itu. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk marah jika Heechul menjahilinya lagi—seperti biasa. Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu julukan yang diberikan penghuni Rumah Harapan untuk Heechul. Raja Jahil. Itu karena sifat jahilnya yang berada di level tertinggi.

"Hadiah apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, akhirnya. Catatan. Heechul tak akan memberitahu jika tak ada yang membalas perkataannya.

Heechul mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dan itu adalah sebuah PSP. Demi apa pun. Benda itu sangat diinginkan Kyuhyun. Sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat Heechul memainkannya, ia langsung tertarik untuk memilikinya. Namun, harganya yang tak ramah bagi kantongnya, membuat ia harus ekstra sabar dan menahan kuat-kuat keinginannya.

Kini, benda yang sejak lama diimpi-impikan Kyuhyun berada tepat di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil benda itu dari tangan Heechul. Perasaan kaget, senang, dan takjub, bercampur aduk di hatinya. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Heechul tersenyum puas. Diacaknya pelan surai panjang milik Kyuhyun. "Katakan itu juga pada Jungsoo."

Sejenak, Kyuhyun melihat Heechul. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada lelaki dewasa yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Jungsoo masih dikerumuni adik-adiknya yang lain. Namun, lelaki itu tak hanya memusatkan perhatiannya di sana karena Jungsoo tahu apa yang sedang Heechul dan Kyuhyun lakukan di belakang sana. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu? Senyum kakaknya-lah jawabannya. Senyum terulas di bibir Jungsoo ketika pandangan mata mereka—Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo—bertemu.

"Aku juga mau, _Hyung_."

Celetukan yang dilontarkan seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun, sempat membuat kepanikan mendera hatinya. Tentu saja. Sekali lihat, orang akan tahu jika benda di tangan Kyuhyun adalah benda mahal. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang iri melihatnya menerima benda mahal itu dari sang kakak. Rasa iri merupakan sumber perpecahan. Ia tidak mau perasaan itu merusak ikatan persaudaraannya dengan mereka yang terjalin selama ini.

Tak ada yang berubah dengan raut wajah Heechul. Ia masih menunjukkan senyum khasnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kepanikan, seperti yang Kyuhyun alami. Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi sehingga sebuah jawaban sudah dipersiapkannya. "Kalian mau?" tanyanya tidak hanya pada anak yang bertanya tadi. "Kalau begitu, jadilah seperti Kyu. Nanti _hyung_ akan membelikan apa pun yang kalian mau," tambahnya, diplomatis.

"Seperti Kyu _hyung_? Berarti harus pintar, ya, _Hyung_?"

Heechul terlihat berpikir, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, harus pintar." Tiba-tiba Jungsoo menyela. Ia yang kini berdiri di belakang Heechul, berjalan menghampiri si anak yang bertanya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depannya. "Tapi, tidak harus pintar matematika, seperti Kyu. Pintar itu macam-macam. Misalnya, Junho jago gambar lalu menjadi juara di perlombaan gambar. Itu namanya juga pintar," jelasnya dengan bahasa yang sekiranya dimengerti oleh anak berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Lagipula, _hyung_ membelinya dengan uang hadiah kemenangan Kyu di olimpiade kemarin. _Hyung_ hanya sedikit menambahi agar jumlahnya pas," sambung Heechul.

Junho manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Sementara Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega karena tidak harus menjelaskannya pada Junho. Entah, apa yang akan dikatakannya bila memang harus melakukannya. Bukannya mengerti, mungkin Junho malah pusing dibuatnya. Ah, ia memang tak memiliki bakat itu—segala hal yang berhubungan dengan memberi penjelasan.

.

.

.

Diterima di SMA terbaik, terlebih di kota Seoul, adalah harapan hampir semua murid dan orangtua yang tinggal di kota metropolitan itu. Tak diragukan lagi betapa sulitnya masuk ke sana. Segala doa dan upaya terus dilakukan demi tercapainya harapan tersebut. Salah satunya dengan rajin belajar. Tapi, entah karena budaya atau apa, mereka terlalu terobsesi dengan belajar. Bahkan, ada yang setiap hari harus begadang hanya untuk belajar. Yah, belajar memang baik. Tapi, jika berlebihan, apakah masih tetap baik?

Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu siswa beruntung yang diterima di SMA terbaik Seoul. Lebih beruntung lagi karena sekolah memberikan beasiswa penuh padanya. Semua itu berkat prestasinya memenangkan olimpiade matematika. Tak tanggung-tanggung. Medali emas pun sukses diraihnya. Sungguh prestasi yang membanggakan.

Koridor sekolah masih sepi kala Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya. Memang belum banyak siswa yang datang. Ia sempat melirik ke dalam kelas yang dilaluinya. Baru sedikit yang datang. Bahkan, ada kelas yang masih kosong. Maklum. Bel masuk sekolah baru akan berbunyi setengah jam lagi. Wajar jika sekolah masih terlihat lengang.

Kelas 1 – 6.

Kyuhyun menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Kosong. Kursi-kursi itu masih tak bertuan. Belum ada siswa lain di sana selain dirinya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju bangku yang kemarin sudah dipilihnya. Coba tebak, Kyuhyun duduk di mana? Ya, ia duduk di tempat favoritnya. Bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Entah, kekuatan magis apa yang selalu menarik Kyuhyun duduk di sana. Saat SD dan SMP pun, ia rajin duduk di bangku terbelakang itu. Padahal, siswa lain cenderung menghindari bangku paling belakang dan justru berlomba-lomba untuk duduk di bangku terdepan. Aneh, memang.

Ia meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi. Ia merogoh isi tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan memainkan benda itu—yang adalah PSP pemberian Heechul semalam. Ia memencet salah satu tombolnya hingga membuat layar PSP itu menyala. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah larut dengan permainan benda yang diklaim sebagai hidup keduanya itu.

Kyuhyun dan hidup keduanya terlalu asyik bersama hingga tak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya yang semakin ramai. Hampir semua kursi telah terisi. Begitu pun dengan kursi di samping Kyuhyun yang sudah kedatangan penghuninya. Ia tak akan sadar sampai pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sedang main apa?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara yang begitu dekat dengannya. Refleks, ia menekan tombol _pause_ lalu mencari tahu asal suara itu. Seseorang yang dikenalinya bernama Henry menatap penasaran benda di tangannya. "Oh, ini,"–ia sedikit mengangkat PSP-nya-"ini PSP."

Oh, jangan ledek Henry dengan mengatakan dirinya tidak tahu tentang PSP. Ia tahu, tentu saja. Ia juga mempunyai benda pipih persegi panjang itu di rumahnya. Perhatikan lagi pertanyaan Henry. Ia bertanya tentang permainan apa yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Bukan bertanya mengenai benda apa yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Pastilah fokus Kyuhyun masih bersama PSP-nya hingga salah menjawab pertanyaan Henry.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Henry. "Sudahlah," ujarnya pasrah. Keinginannya untuk tahu hilang seketika. Jadi, ia memilih tidak memperpanjang obrolannya tentang PSP. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Sebaiknya kau simpan PSP-mu itu," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di depan kelas. Benar yang dikatakan Henry. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Waktu bermainnya telah habis. Sekarang, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima pelajaran hari. Ah, nyaris lupa. Ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Henry. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," ucapnya pada teman sebangkunya itu.

Henry membalasnya dengan senyum lebar hingga membuat kedua pipinya terlihat penuh.

Melihat pipi Henry, entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu. Tapi, ia masih belum bisa menemukan 'sesuatu' itu.

"Mochi."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Sontak, Kyuhyun dan Henry menoleh. Seorang pemuda berdiri di dekat bangku mereka. Matanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Henry secara bergantian. Ia mengulas senyum kemudian diulurkannya tangan kanannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Henry. "Salam kenal. Namaku Ryeowook," katanya, memperkenalkan diri.

Ragu, Henry menyambut uluran tangan Ryeowook. "Henry." Ia menyebutkan namanya lalu melepaskan tangannya.

Tangan Ryewook beralih pada Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun membalas jabatan tangan tersebut sambil berkata, "Kyuhyun."

"Ah, kau Kyuhyun yang kemarin ada di depan, kan? Kau yang pernah mendapat juara olimpiade matematika dan mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah. Benar, kan?" tanya Ryewook antusias.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk membalas pertanyaan Ryeowook. Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Fakta bahwa ia yang dilihat Ryewook adalah benar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah hingga ia dan beberapa siswa penerima beasiswa lain—yang kebetulan memiliki prestasi di beberapa bidang—diminta untuk berdiri di panggung saat pemberian sambutan kemarin. Ia tidak ingat siapa saja yang ikut berdiri bersamanya. Tapi, tunggu. Ia ingat sesuatu. Henry... Pemuda itu juga ada di sana.

"Kau juga, kan? Beasiswa ..." tunjuknya pada Henry.

Raut kebingungan tampak jelas di wajah Ryeowook. Ia menatap Kyuhyun kemudian beralih pada Henry. Dipandangnya lekat Henry sembari ingatannya berkelana ke upacara penerimaan sehari yang lalu. Jelas, ia melihat Kyuhyun karena bocah itu berdiri tak jauh dari podium. Lantas, Henry? Ia mengingat lagi siswa-siswa yang berdiri sejajar dengan Kyuhyun—mencari kecocokan fisik mereka dengan Henry. Dan akhirnya, ia menemukannya. Seorang pemuda dengan pipi 'mochi'-nya di ujung barisan.

"Aku ingat! Kau ... Kalau tidak salah, kau ... musik. Benar, kan?" tanya Ryeowook ragu sekaligus senang.

Henry mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah. Musik adalah hidupku."

"Pantas kau jago bermain musik," komentar Ryewook. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Kyu? Apa matematika juga adalah hidupmu?"

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. PSP-lah hidupku," ujarnya mantap.

Ryeowook sukses dibuat melongo mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. _PSP?_ Game _? Ia tak salah dengar, bukan? Seorang juara oliampiade matematika menyukai game? Kyuhyun pasti salah bicara._ "Kau pasti sedang bercanda."

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, tak acuh. "Aku serius. Setelah hidupku, ada PSP. Matematika menjadi yang ketiga, kurasa."

Lagi, jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook bengong—tak mampu berkata-kata. Sementara Henry tersenyum geli melihat reaksi teman barunya itu. Ia sendiri juga cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Tidak mudah menyatukan matematika dan _game_ ke dalam satu kepribadian. Namun, ia mengenal seseorang yang sama seperti Kyuhyun—jenius penyuka _game_.

Jenius? Sepertinya, Kyuhyun memang termasuk dalam kategori tersebut. Henry berani bertaruh, kemampuan bermain _game_ Kyuhyun pasti tak kalah dengan kemampuan matematikanya. Ia penasaran. Akankah ia menang melawan Kyuhyun jika bertanding PSP dengannya? Atau justru kalah—seperti dirinya yang nyaris tak pernah menang melawan orang itu?

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Kyu."

"Siapa?"

"Kakakku. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti."

Obrolan mereka terpaksa harus terhenti karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Ryeowook kembali ke bangkunya yang berada persis di sebelah bangku Kyuhyun dan Henry. Henry mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, setelah memastikan PSP-nya aman, ia mengikuti gerak Henry dengan mengeluarkan buku matematikanya—pelajaran pertama adalah matematika.

.

.

Tujuh jam sudah para siswa mengikuti pelajaran. Beragam materi pelajaran telah dijejalkan ke dalam otak mereka dari yang mudah hingga yang paling sulit. Ralat. Tidak ada pelajaran yang mudah. Yang ada hanyalah pelajaran yang tak memerlukan otak untuk bekerja keras. Setelah melalui itu semua, maka waktu yang ditunggu adalah jam pulang sekolah. Dan benar saja. Belum ada satu menit sejak bel pulang berbunyi, siswa-siswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Lihatlah, betapa bersemangatnya mereka.

Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan siswa lainnya. Ia juga menantikan waktu pulang tiba. Ia sama bersemangatnya dengan mereka. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin bergabung dengan mereka yang meramaikan lapangan sekolah. Ia memilih menunggu keramaian itu terurai hingga menyisakan beberapa siswa yang berlalu-lalang sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia memang lebih menyukai suasana tenang dibanding keramaian. Namun, bukan berarti ia membenci keramaian karena nyatanya ia senang berada di Rumah Harapan yang tak pernah sepi itu.

Jika Kyuhyun memang sengaja menunggu suasana sekolah sepi, bagaimana dengan Henry dan Ryeowook yang juga masih berada di kelas?

"Ayo pulang," ajak Ryeowook yang mulai bosan menunggu Kyuhyun dan Henry yang tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia bahkan sudah mengenakan tas ranselnya—bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sebentar lagi, Ryeowook- _ah_ ," pinta Henry.

"Apa masih lama?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Belum sempat Henry membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sudut matanya menangkap kedatangan seseorang. Beruntunglah karena orang itu adalah orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh Henry, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Ah, selain menunggu suasana sepi, rupanya Kyuhyun bersama Ryeowook juga menemani Henry.

" _Hyung_!" seru Henry, nyaris membuat dua temannya melompat karena terkejut. Bayangkan saja. Saat suanana kelas sunyi, tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara keras—berteriak. Mereka bahkan tak bisa marah begitu melihat cengiran lebar di wajah Henry serta orang yang ditunggunya.

Orang itu di sana, berdiri di luar kelas, persis di depan pintu yang terbuka. Ia mengenakan seragam sama seperti yang Kyuhyun, Henry, dan Ryeowook kenakan. Tentu saja karena ia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti ketiganya. Ia mengenakan kacamata dengan ransel yang tersampir di salah satu pundaknya. Sekali lihat, orang akan tahu jika ia adalah orang yang pendiam. Pintar? Tentu. Penampilannya sudah menunjukkan hal itu. Dan jika benar pemuda itu yang dimaksud Henry mirip dengan Kyuhyun, maka ia tidak hanya pintar, tapi jenius. Ingat. Henry sendiri yang memberikan julukan itu padanya.

"Ayo, aku kenalkan pada _hyung_ -ku."

Ketiga pemuda penghuni kelas 1 – 6 secara berurutan—Henry, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun—mulai berjalan keluar kelas sekaligus menghampiri orang itu.

"Kenalkan. Ini _hyung_ -ku, Kibum."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kompak membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam perkenalan sekaligus tanda bahwa mereka menghormati Kibum yang jelas usianya di atas mereka.

"Mereka teman baruku, _Hyung_. Yang ini Ryeowook," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang masih dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Salam kenal, _Hyung_." Ryeowook mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian memberi senyum pada Kibum.

"Kalau yang ini,"-tangan Henry menunjuk pada Kyuhyun-"namanya Kyuhyun. Dia teman sebangkuku."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, memberi senyum pada Kibum, lalu berkata, "Salam kenal, _Hyung_."

Bila ada yang memperhatikan, raut wajah Kibum berubah. Wajah itu tadinya terlihat santai. Namun kemudian, wajah itu tampak tegang. Entah apa yang membuat Kibum bereaksi demikian. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun. Bahkan, matanya tak lepas dari kedua teman adiknya—nyaris tanpa kedip.

Karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari Kibum, Henry terpaksa menyenggol lengan kakaknya itu dan merusak segala hal yang mengisi benak Kibum. Dengan itu pula, kesadaran Kibum kembali.

"Oh, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Tolong jaga adikku ini, ya." Kibum mengatakan apa pun yang melintas di pikirannya saat ini. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apa ia salah ucap atau tidak.

"Pasti, _Hyung_ ," balas Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kompak.

Mata Kibum benar-benar tak bisa beralih dari keduanya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dan memaksa dirinya untuk terus memperhatikan mereka. Bukan. Salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya. Orang itu... Belum ada lima menit mereka bertemu, tapi ia sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian Kibum. Hebat.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

Satu-persatu, mereka beranjak dari tempat itu. Yang terdepan adalah Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook yang berjalan beriringan dengan celotehan ringan yang mengalir dari mulit ketiganya. Di belakangnya, ada Kibum yang berjalan dalam diam. Ia memberi jarak antara dirinya dan tiga pemuda di depannya. Selain memberi keleluasaan bagi mereka untuk mengobrol, jarak tersebut juga digunakannya untuk memberikan ruang berpikir baginya. Sudah ia bilang bahwa perhatiannya sudah diambil alih oleh orang itu. Begitu pun dengan fokus pikirannya yang kini dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan dan asumsi.

 _Mungkinkah itu 'dia'?_

 _Jika benar, sejak kapan 'dia' ada di Seoul?_

 _Apakah itu berarti 'mereka' juga ada di sini?_

Kibum memperlambat langkah kakinya. Dipejamkannya matanya sejenak demi menghilangkan aliran emosi yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Mengingat 'mereka' memang selalu memberikan efek seperti ini padanya. Marah dan benci di waktu bersamaan. Namun, di satu sisi, Kibum sangat ingin bertemu dengan 'dia'. 'Dia' yang begitu Kibum sayangi dan rindukan.

Ya, Kibum harus menemuinya. Setidaknya, ia harus memastikan dulu siapa orang itu. 'Dia' atau bukan.

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 1 End -**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Awaelfkyu13| Choding | angella | ainabayhaq97 | Emon204 | sofyanayunita1 | liestie ajhah | Apriliaa765 | phn19 | yolyol | Shin Ririn1013 | jihyunelf | hyunchiki | ShinJoo24 | gnagyu | kyuli99 | angel sparkyu | GaemGyu92 | Puput | gaemgyulah | iloyalty1 | Guest yang tidak menyebutkan nama**

 **(Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama)**

Hai...

Lanjutan Missing sudah aku publish, walaupun belum bener-bener aku edit. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan ketik. Aku sedang malas mengedit, hehe...

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Baru awal sih. Masih perkenalan. Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun jadi tokoh utamanya. Gak bosen kan baca FF-ku yang ke-semuanya menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai tokoh utama? Gak, kan?

Sebenarnya aku ada project FF baru. Fantasy-romance-friendship. Tapi bukan Suju yang jadi cast-nya. Sebenernya idenya udah lama. Tapi buat mantepin idenya juga lama. Ada yang berminat baca? Aku udah bikin prolognya sih. Cuma belum tahu mau diposting di mana.

Oke, selamat membaca dan aku tunggu review-nya ya ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**-=** **Missing** **=-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A story by shimizudani ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Segelas cokelat panas untuk si juara matematika."

Seorang lelaki muda meletakkan segelas cokelat dengan asap mengepul dari dalamnya. Siapa pun yang melihat akan tahu perkataan lelaki tersebut benar—tentang bagian 'panas'. Dan Kyuhyun bodoh bila melupakan fakta itu. Ia tidak langsung mengambil gelas itu kemudian menyesap isinya. Ia memilih menunggu hingga kepulan asapnya mereda. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_ ," ucapnya pada lelaki yang sengaja menghidangkan minuman favoritnya untuknya.

"Kau ini seperti pada siapa saja, Kyu," candanya. "Bukankah aku selalu menyiapkan cokelat panas tiap kali kau datang?"

"Iya. Tapi, tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih, kan, _Hyung_?"

"Baiklah." Lelaki itu mulai mengacak rambut Kyuhyun—membuat surai panjangnya sedikit berantakan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin sang juara matematika makan sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Hentikan, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan lelaki itu dari atas kepalanya. Selain tak suka dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya, ia juga tak suka jika orang itu menggodanya dengan panggilan tersebut. Ia hanya kebetulan menjuarai olimpiade. Yah, walaupun kebetulan itu membuatnya tidak hanya sekali memperoleh medali emas. Namun, bukankah mereka keterlaluan bila terus-terusan menggodanya seperti itu. Menyebalkan. _Hangeng_ Hyung _menyebalkan_.

Orang yang dikata 'menyebalkan' oleh Kyuhyun, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah remaja itu. Ia tahu betul jika Kyuhyun tak menyukai apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Tetapi, menjadi teman Heechul selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun , membuat bakat 'jahil' sahabatnya ikut menular padanya. Alhasil, ia sangat menikmati saat dirinya dengan sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun. Harusnya Kyuhyun kebal mengingat ia sudah sering melakukannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Tapi, jangan. Ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu bila bocah itu kebal akan candaanya. Yang ada hanya 'Kyuhyun membosankan'—mengutip kalimat Heechul.

"Kau mau kubuatkan nasi goreng?" tawar Hangeng yang hafal makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, makanan yang paling Kyuhyun sukai adalah _jajangmyeon_. Dan jelas, tempatnya berada sekarang tidak menjual makanan tersebut. Nasi goreng juga tak masalah. Apalagi nasi goreng buatan Hangeng yang sudah terkenal akan kelezatannya. Tentu, ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Jadilah, ia mengangguk antusias untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng.

"Tunggu, ya. Aku akan segera membuatkannya untukmu." Diberikannya senyum pada Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu menuju dapur. Tak lupa, ia menyunggingkan senyum kala berpapasan dengan beberapa pengunjung kafe. Ya, kafe ini adalah milik Hangeng. Ralat. Milik Heechul dan Hangeng.

Setahunya, kafe bernama 'Cozy' ini didirikan oleh kakaknya dan Hangeng dua tahun lalu. Memang sederhana dan sekilas mirip dengan kafe-kafe lain yang betebaran di seantero Seoul. Yang membedakan, menu yang tersedia di kafe ini lebih lengkap, ruang yang lebih luas dengan jumlah meja lebih banyak, dan yang terpenting kafe ini milik kakaknya. Ada untungnya juga menjadi adik dari pemilik kafe. Setidaknya, ia bisa mendapatkan pelayanan gratis di sini.

Tenang saja. Ia tidak sering melakukannya. Hanya sesekali ketika ia ingin melihat kakaknya bermain musik. Oh, iya. Sang pemilik—Heechul dan Hangeng—juga merupakan pengisi musik di kafe ini. Tapi, mereka tidak tampil setiap hari. Hanya dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan hari ini adalah salah satunya. Mereka akan menampilkan musik ciptaan mereka sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak sabar menantikannya. Maklum, sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendengarkan musik mereka.

Bicara tentang Heechul, di mana kakaknya berada sekarang? Ia belum melihatnya. Baru Hangeng yang menemuinya tadi. Apa kakaknya sibuk? Memangnya sibuk apa? Ah, untuk apa ia peduli. Bisa besar kepala _hyung_ -nya itu. Dan itu akan berakibat fatal baginya. Kakaknya akan menjadi sangat jahil padanya. Cukup di Rumah Harapan ia merasakannya. Tak perlu ditambah saat dirinya ada di sini.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hampir seluruh meja sudah terisi. Suasana kafe di sore hari memang ramai. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan itu. Sebagian besar orang sudah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya menjelang terbenamnya matahari. Wajar jika mereka menikmati waktu santainya di taman, kafe, atau di mana pun mereka suka. Ia pun juga sedang menikmati waktu santainya dengan berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Kebanyakan dari pengunjung tidak datang sendiri. Mereka datang berdua, bertiga, berempat, bahkan ada yang membuat kelompok berisi delapan orang. Mereka terlihat begitu asyik menikmati makanan dan minuman yang tersaji sembari diselingi obrolan. Namun, mereka yang sendiri cenderung memilih tempat yang sulit dijangkau karena mencari suasana tenang, sama seperti dirinya. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal, laptop, atau _gadget_ mereka. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tak berniat sedikit pun mengeluarkan _gadget_ —PSP—miliknya. Memperhatikan mereka ternyata lebih menyenangkan.

"Nasi goreng ala _chef_ Hangeng tiba," ujar sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Bukan. Bukan karena apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan akhirnya tiba yang membuatnya terkejut. Namun, lebih kepada suara yang memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia mengenal pemiliki suara tersebut. Dan rasa kejut itu bertambah tatkala sang pemilik suara muncul di hadapannya. Itu Heechul, kakaknya.

" _Hyung_!"

Heechul meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng serta segelas air putih ke atas meja. "Kenapa? Kau terkejut melihatku muncul?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya—"

"Semua terlihat jelas di wajahmu, Kyu," potong Heechul cepat.

 _Benarkah? Memang apa yang terlihat di wajahnya? Tulisan 'Aku terkejut'-kah?_

Heechul menyentil dahi Kyuhyun. "Ekspresi wajahmu itu mudah dibaca." Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun memegangi dahinya bekas sentilan Heechul. Tidak sakit, sebenarnya. Tapi, refleks tangannya-lah yang bergerak.

"Kalau kau kangen padaku, nanti malam, kan, kita ketemu di rumah."

Belum juga Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, kakaknya itu sudah narsis duluan. Pantas saja kakaknya mendapat julukan 'Tukang Narsis'—selain 'Raja Jahil'. Tingkat narsisnya berada di atas rata-rata. Sifat menyebalkan Heechul yang lain.

"Aku ingin menonton _hyung_ dan Hangeng _hyung_."

Heechul terlihat berpikir kemudian berkata, "Tapi hari ini bukan jadwal kami."

Mata Kyuhyun nyaris membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Benarkah?" Ia bahkan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu, bahu Kyuhyun melemas. Terbayang olehnya perjalanannya dari sekolah ke kafe yang jaraknya sama jauhnya dengan sekolah-Rumah Harapan. Butuh lebih dari setengah jam untuk berjalan kaki.

"Aku bercanda."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun merespon seperti orang bodoh.

"Sudah kukatakan, wajahmu mudah ditebak."

Kyuhyun baru sadar. Heechul lagi-lagi menjahilinya. Dan kenapa selalu berhasil padanya? Menyebalkan.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut seperti itu," ujar Heechul ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Makan dulu nasi gorengnya. Keburu dingin." Ia makin mendekatkan piring berisi nasi goreng pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan perdebatan tak jelas-nya dengan Heechul. Lebih baik ia mengalah karena jelas ia tak akan menang dalam adu mulut ini. Lagipula, nasi goreng buatan Hangeng sudah menanti untuk ia nikmati. Ia mengambil sendok lalu mulai menyantap hidangan tersebut. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan rasanya. Lezat.

Heechul tersenyum melihat betapa lahap adiknya menikmati makanan itu. Ada rasa puas yang menyusup ke dadanya. Ah, ia jadi ingat adiknya yang lain. Haruskah ia meminta Hangeng membuatkan nasi goreng untuk mereka?

Tak lama, orang yang dipikirkan Heechul muncul dan tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Sudah waktunya, Heechul- _ah_ ," katanya ketika sampai di meja yang Kyuhyun tempati.

Heechul melihat arloji di tangannya. Tepat pukul 6. Waktu untuknya dan Hangeng unjuk diri.

"Kau tunggu di sini, ya, Kyu. Jangan ke mana-mana," pesan Heechul sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan Hangeng berjalan beringingan menuju panggung kecil di salah satu sudut kafe. Mereka kompak mengambil dua gitar yang terletak di sana. Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada keduanya saat petikan gitar mulai mengalun indah. Bukan rahasia lagi bila penampilan mereka merupakan penampilan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Musik yang mereka mainkan benar-benar indah. Jangan salah. Mereka membuat sendiri musik mereka. Tak heran, pengunjung menyukai keindahan sekaligus originalitas musik mereka. _Two thumbs for them_.

Sekali lagi. Musik mereka benar-benar indah. Kyuhyun terhanyut oleh permainan dua kakaknya—Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Hangeng sebagai kakaknya. Dipejamkannya matanya, menikmati petikan gitar keduanya. Tiba-tiba pikiran Kyuhyun berlabuh pada ingatannya akan kejadian hari ini. Sekolahnya menyenangkan. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Ada Henry dan Ryeowook serta teman sekelasnya yang lain—ia belum bisa mengingat nama mereka semua. Ia juga berkenalan dengan kakak Henry. Siapa namanya? Kibum? Ya, Kibum. _Tunggu. Kibum? Rasanya, ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, di mana?_

.

.

Kyuhyun.

Nama itu terus berputar dalam benak Kibum. Seberapa pun keras usaha Kibum untuk sejenak melupakannya, tidak membuahkan hasil. Nama itu bercokol kuat di sana. Ia bahkan tak dapat fokus belajar karenanya. Maka, ia memutuskan menghentikan kegiatan yang jelas sia-sia itu. Lantas, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Ia masih berada di meja belajar, duduk dengan tangan menggenggam selembar foto. Di dalam foto, ada sepasang suami istri dengan dua anak lelaki di pangkuan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman—memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya keluarga kecil itu.

Kibum mendecih.

Bahagia? Ia tidak yakin apa benar keluarga itu bahagia. Mereka hanya belum tahu bencana apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga kecilnya, makanya senyum itu masih bisa terulas indah. Sebuah bencana yang membuat mereka terpecah-belah. Marah? Tentu saja. Sedih? Itu sudah pasti. Kesalahan seseorang telah menghancurkan keluarga yang sangat mereka banggakan.

Ingin sekali Kibum merobek foto itu kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah, atau membakarnya hingga tak berbekas. Tapi, tidak bisa. Sudut kecil hatinya tidak bisa melakukannya. Walau seberapa benci dirinya pada orang itu, ia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika ia menghancurkannya, maka senyum mereka pun lenyap. Ia tak mau kehilangan senyum itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Diletakkannya foto itu di atas meja lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Tetapi, luka hatinya masih sama seperti hari itu. Tidak berkurang dan justru bertambah mengingat kedewasaannya meningkat seiring pertambahan usianya. Sekarang, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada keluarga itu—keluarganya—dan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Yang tidak ia mengerti, mengapa orang itu tega melakukannya.

Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralkan hatinya yang sempat dikuasai amarah. Ia menarif nafas dalam kemudian mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Berulang kali ia melakukannya hingga hatinya kembali tenang. Diliriknya jam dinding kamarnya. Lewat tengah malam. Dan ia belum tidur? Secuil rasa kantuk pun belum ia rasakan. Sedikit frustasi begitu ingat tugas sekolahnya belum ia kerjakan sama sekali.

Umpatan kecil meluncur bebas dari bibir Kibum. Mau tak mau, ia harus melenyapkan Kyuhyun atau pun foto itu dari otaknya. Ia harus segera mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebelum malam semakin larut dan semakin banyak mengikis waktu tidurnya.

Ia menyelipkan secara asal foto itu ke dalam sebuah buku. Lalu, diambilnya kembali buku pelajaran yang tadinya ia abaikan, buku tulis, dan pena. Tangannya mulai lincah mencorat-coret buku tersebut dengan berbagai rumus dan perhitungan fisika. Akhirnya, fokus Kibum pun berhasil teralihkan.

.

.

.

Salah satu pelajaran yang paling Kyuhyun hindari adalah olahraga. Bukan karena ia malas atau benci pelajaran itu. Tubuhnya-lah yang tak mau diajak bersahabat. Ia akan cepat merasa lelah dan jika terlalu lama kekurangan pasokan oksigen, dadanya akan terasa sesak. Ia sendiri heran dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Terlalu lemah. Pernah sekali, ia memaksakan diri. Namun yang terjadi, ia malah terbaring sakit selama beberapa hari setelahnya. Setahunya, olahraga itu menyehatkan. Khusus untuknya, olahraga itu menyakitkan.

Menghindari olahraga bukan berarti ia tak pernah melakukannya sama sekali. Setelah kejadian dirinya sakit akibat terlalu memaksakan diri, ia jadi tahu batasan tubuhnya. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Ia harus segera berhenti ketika tubuhnya sudah merasakan lelah. Tentu saja, ia sudah memberitahukan sekolah perihal kondisi tubuhnya tersebut. Yah, sedia payung sebelum hujan. Lebih baik sekolah tahu terlebih dulu daripada tubuhnya bermasalah dan merepotkan pihak sekolah.

Pagi ini, di hari ketiga bersekolah, para penghuni kelas 1-6 terlihat berlarian mengelilingi lapangan. Mereka kompak mengenakan setelan kaos putih dan celana _training_ berwarna merah. Tepat. Mereka kini tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Beruntung kelas mereka mendapat jadwal olahraga di jam pertama sehingga teriknya mentari belum terasa. Dan juga udara masih bersih yang tentu terasa segar ketika dihirup.

Tema olahraga hari ini adalah bebas. Dimulai dari pemanasan ringan serta lari keliling lapangan, guru kemudian membebaskan murid-muridnya melakukan olahraga yang mereka sukai. Tentu, sang guru tetap mengawasi mereka. Bahkan, guru ikut bermain sembari mengajarkan teknik olahraga yang tepat. Murid lelaki memilih bermain sepak bola, sementara murid perempuan sibuk bermain _dodge ball_.

Kyuhyun juga ikut bermain sepak bola, bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, ia hanya mampu bertahan selama beberapa menit di lapangan. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit. Atau sepuluh menit. Entahlah. Ia tidak mengitungnya. Yang pasti, ia sudah merasa lelah. Karenanya, ia berhenti dan memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menikmati permainan yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan siswa perempuan tak jauh darinya. Kepalanya menoleh, penasaran juga mengapa mereka berteriak keras. Dan ia tahu alasannya. Guru olahraganya, Choi Siwon, berada di antara mereka. Raut wajah para siswa perempuan itu antara senang dan malu. Oh, tentu saja. Selain masih muda, gurunya memiliki wajah rupawan. Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan, guru olahraganya itu merangkap sebagai wali kelasnya.

Cukup sudah ia memperhatikan siswa perempuan itu. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada para siswa lelaki. Mereka terlihat masih bersemangat memainkan bola di kaki mereka. Ingin bermain lagi, tapi ia terpaksa harus puas dengan hanya melihat mereka. Di saat seperti inilah, ia merutuki kondisi tubuhnya. Ah, tidak. Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Biar bagaimana pun, ia bersyukur masih bisa bernafas dan bergerak. Jungsoo dan Heechul sering mengatakan betapa beruntung dirinya masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Jadi, ia tidak boleh mengeluh. Tetap bersyukur dan nikmati hidup.

"Kalau tidak salah, namamu Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Telinga Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah suara yang sebenarnya tak asing baginya. Suara itu berasal dari gurunya yang dilihatnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Spontan, ia berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah sang guru. " _Ne, Saem_ ," jawabnya.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kyuhyun. Sedikit canggung, Kyuhyun duduk di tempatnya semula. Kini, ia dan Siwon duduk berdampingan walau terdapat jarak di antara mereka.

"Tidak ikut bermain?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, agak bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kondisi tubuhnya pada gurunya. "Itu... Tubuh saya—"

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa tentang kondisi tubuhmu," ujar Siwon setelah teringat kondisi khusus salah satu muridnya itu. Sekolah sudah memberitahukannya tentang Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sengaja melupakannya tadi. Seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya, ia juga bisa lupa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. Tak masalah baginya. Gurunya sudah ingat tanpa Kyuhyun harus menjelaskannya. "Tidak apa-apa, _Saem_."

"Apa sudah sejak kecil seperti itu?"

"Iya. Sejak kecil saya sering sakit."

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Begitu, ya. Pasti tidak enak terus-terusan sakit," komentarnya.

"Tidak ada sakit yang enak, _Saem_." Kyuhyun menyelipkan sedikit nada bercanda dalam suaranya.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Siwon, merespon candaan Kyuhyun. "Kau benar. Kalau sakit itu enak, aku akan memilih sakit daripada sehat."

Obrolan antara guru dan murid itu berlangsung agak lama hingga sekelompok siswa muncul dan bergabung dengan mereka. Salah satu dari siswa itu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit membungkuk ketika sampai di depan Siwon.

" _Saem_ , saya dapat pesan yang isinya Anda diminta menggantikan Yoochun _Sonsaengnim_ yang tidak bisa datang hari ini," ujar pemuda yang dikenali Kyuhyun bernama Kibum.

"Benarkah? Aku belum mendapat pesannya."

"Jaesuk _Sonsaengnim_ yang mengatakannya, _Saem_."

Siwon mengangguk, mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah. Aku akan jadi guru kalian hari ini." Ia berjalan mendahului Kibum menuju kelompok siswa yang belum lama bergabung di lapangan itu.

Kyuhyun melihat kepergian mereka berdua dengan perasaan yang... biasa saja. Memang harus bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin mencegah gurunya mengajar kelas lain. Toh, kelasnya sedang berolahraga bebas sejak tadi. Keberadaan gurunya juga tidak begitu penting. Lagipula, mereka—Kibum dan teman sekelasnya—merupakan senior Kyuhyun. Mereka dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun yang artinya mereka kelas tiga dan berada di tahun terakhir SMA.

Tentang nama Kibum, ia ingat pernah punya teman dengan nama tersebut. Waktu SD, kalau tidak salah. Pantas, ia tidak asing dengan nama Kibum.

Jika Kyuhyun merasa santai dengan pertemuan mereka, keadaan berbeda justru dirasakan Kibum. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas untuk memastikan keadaan kelasnya selalu baik. Karena itu pula, ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang berurusan dengan guru dan mengemban tanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada kelasnya. Tidak mudah, memang, menjadi ketua kelas.

Saat Kibum tahu harus menemui Siwon, seketika rasa gugup menyerangnya. Bukan Siwon yang membuatnya gugup—ia sudah berkali-kali menemui guru—melainkan Kyuhyun-lah yang menimbulkan rasa gugup itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya merasa demikian. Padahal, baru dua kali ini ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Dan ia belum memastikan identitas Kyuhyun. Apakah benar bocah itu yang ia cari. Tapi, sungguh. Ia merasa seperti bertemu Kyuhyun yang ia sayangi dan rindukan—dia yang telah lama tidak ia temui.

Siwon memberi arahan sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada kelas Kyuhyun, yakni pemanasan ringan kemudian membebaskan murid kelas tiga itu berolahraga sendiri. Ada yang bergabung dengan kelasnya—bermain _dodge ball_ dan sepak bola, ada yang membentuk kelompok sendiri dan memainkan olahraga lain seperti badminton, dan ada pula yang hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Kedatangan senior mereka otomatis mengubah aturan permainan yang sudah ditetapkan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tak tahu kesepakatan baru yang tercipta antara mereka. Buat apa? Jelas, ia tak akan bergabung lagi dalam permainan tersebut. Bahkan teman-temannya, satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan lapangan. Mungkin mereka lelah. Sudah satu jam permainan sepak bola itu berlangsung. Jadi, wajar bila tubuh mereka butuh istirahat.

Kibum kumpulan pemuda di lapangan sepak bola. Ia tidak ingin bermain, tapi tetap ia ingin ke sana. Karena terlalu fokus dengan Kyuhyun tadi, ia melupakan satu hal. Adiknya, Henry juga ada di sana. Oh, mereka adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang berarti pula, mereka teman sekelas Henry. Benar, kan?

Kibum duduk agak jauh dari siswa lain. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Tidak ada. Dua pemuda yang dikenalkan Henry padanya kemarin, tidak ada di sana. Bagaimana dengan Henry? Tak usah tanyakan keberadaannya. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat adiknya masih bersemangat bermain di lapangan. Setidaknya, hal itu dapat melegakan hati Kibum karena Henry beradaptasi dengan baik di minggu awal sekolahnya.

"Oh, _Hyung_. Kau ada di sini."

Suara itu mengembalikan kesadaran Kibum sekaligus membawa kembali rasa gugupnya yang sempat menghilang. Padahal, suara itu bukanlah milik orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya gugup. Ryeowook. Itu adalah suara Ryeowook. Ia sangat tahu itu karena otaknya masih merekam jelas pertemuan mereka kemarin. Tapi, tetap saja kegugupan dirasakannya. Adakah yang salah dengan kerja otaknya? Atau justru jantungnya yang bermasalah?

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, dua pemuda teman Henry berdiri tak jauh darinya dan kini tengah menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar, kedua ujung bibir Kibum sedikit tertarik membentuk senyum samar yang tak terlalu kentara. Ia gugup dan senang di waktu bersamaan. Orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya muncul.

"Henry jago bermain bola," puji Ryeowook yang tahu ke mana arah pandangan Kibum.

Kibum menganggukkan kepala—setuju akan pujian yang dilontarkan Ryeowook. "Ya. Selain bermain musik, dia juga suka bermain sepak bola." Ia menambahi. "Kalian tidak ikut bermain?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tadi ikut main. Tapi, sekarang sudah berhenti. Capek," jawab Ryeowook yang terdengar seperti orang mengeluh.

Kibum memaklumi jawaban Ryeowook. Olahraga memang menimbulkan rasa lelah. Matanya lalu beralih pada pemuda lain di samping Ryeowook. "Kalau kau?"

"Dia tidak bisa main bola, _Hyung_. Baru sebentar bermain, langsung berhenti."

Bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, melainkan Ryeowook. Kibum dan Kyuhyun kompak melihat ke arahnya dengan kernyitan di dahi mereka. Heran dengan tingkah Ryeowook yang mendadak menyerobot pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak sedang berlomba, jadi untuk apa saling serobot?

Sadar akan tatapan aneh yang ditujukannya untuknya, Ryeowook buru-buru memasang wajah bersalahnya. Ini merupakan salah satu kebiasaan buruk Ryeowook—menyerobot obrolan orang lain. Karena menjadi kebiasaan, ia tidak sadar sudah melakukannya lagi dan lagi. "Maaf." Hanya empat kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook- _ah_. Aku hanya kaget. Ternyata kau banyak bicara."

Ryeowook menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya akan mengatakan kalimat seperti yang Kyuhyun ucapkan—'banyak bicara'. Tampaknya, sifatnya yang satu ini sudah mendunia hingga banyak yang tahu. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak merasa bangga karenanya, ya?

Kibum diam. Tak menanggapi obrolan dua pemuda itu walau ia satu pemikiran dengan Kyuhyun. Yah, setidaknya ia sudah tahu kebenaran pemikirannya tentang Ryeowook yang banyak bicara. Tak perlu tambahan komentar darinya.

Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya. Ada yang harus ia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang harus segera ia pastikan sebelum kian parah mengganggu kinerja otaknya. "Oh, iya. Namamu Kyuhyun, bukan?" Ia mulai berucap. "Boleh aku tahu nama lengkapmu?"

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 2 End -**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Apriliaa765 | gnagyu | jihyunelf | Choding | yolyol | Namira392 | Dwikurnia | angel sparkyu | phn19 | mifta cinya | angella | Awaelfkyu13 | Emon204 | dewiangel | Lee Gyu Won | GaemGyu92 | kyuhae | ShinJoo24 | Fitri MY | Shin Ririn1013 | sofyanayunita1 | Puput | gaemgyulah | adlia | Atik1125 | Guest yang tidak menyebutkan nama**

 **(Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama)**

Ehm... Selamat malam para pembaca Missing ~

Lanjutan Missing udah aku publish nih. Yeiy... :D

Gara-gara kemarin nonton Running Man dengan Kyu yang jadi salah satu guest-nya, tiba-tiba jadi pengen lanjutin nih FF. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Siwon, akting dia keren banget di drama barunya. Aku suka _ (Mian, salah fokus)

Oh ya, maaf kalau banyak typo berkeliaran. Belum aku edit sama sekali. Lagi males. Hehe...

Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Selamat membaca dan aku tunggu review-nya ya ^_^

PS: Udah dapat gambaran ceritanya bakal gimana?


	4. Chapter 3

**-=** **Missing** **=-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A story by shimizudani ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Kyuhyun.

Nama itu bukanlah nama orang yang Kibum cari. Kyuhyun yang dicarinya tidak memiliki kata 'Lee' dalam namanya. Jika itu 'Cho', maka kemungkinan itu masih ada. Kyuhyun yang ia temui mungkin memang orang yang selama ini ia cari. Nyatanya, tidak ada kata 'Cho' dalam namanya. Secara otomatis, kemungkinan itu pun hilang. Begitu pun dengan harapannya.

Hal lain yang membuat Kibum harus benar-benar memupus harapannya adalah fakta Kyuhyun yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Kyuhyun dalam ingatannya bukanlah Kyuhyun yang hidup tanpa keluarga. Masih ada 'mereka' yang merawat Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin 'mereka' tega menelantarkannya. Sudah menjadi kewajiban orang tua untuk merawat anak-anaknya. Dan kewajiban itu pula lah yang dimiliki 'orang itu' karena Kyuhyun adalah darah dagingnya. Ya, seberapa pun ia membenci 'orang itu', ia harus percaya bahwa 'orang itu' akan merawat dan membesarkan Kyuhyun dengan baik.

" _Hyung_ , sedang melamun apa?"

Suara ringan milik sang adik membuyarkan lamunan Kibum serta mengembalikan fokus pandangannya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah Henry dan ibunya. Oh, ia nyaris lupa. Ia tengah duduk di meja makan dengan ayah, ibu, dan Henry berada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja karena saat ini adalah waktu makan malam dan keluarganya pantang melewatkannya. Seluruh keluarga harus duduk bersama di meja makan. Tidak boleh tidak, kecuali memang ada hal mendesak yang terjadi. Makan malam bersama. Ini merupakan aturan tak resmi dalam keluarganya.

Melamun, apa yang dilamunkan, dan kenapa harus dilamunkan, seharusnya tak boleh ada yang tahu. Itu menurut Kibum. Kegiatan tersebut tidak semestinya ia tunjukkan di hadapan orang lain. Harusnya begitu. Tapi, entah mengapa ia bisa melanggar prinsipnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak tahu kapan lamunan itu datang dan mengambil pusat pikirannya. Betapa bodoh dirinya hingga tak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kali ini ibunya yang bertanya dengan sedikit raut khawatir di wajahnya.

Kibum segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan tepat dan masuk akal yang bisa ia berikan. Beruntunglah Kibum mempunyai otak jenius yang bisa ia andalkan kapan pun. Tak butuh lama baginya untuk berpikir karena jawaban itu sudah muncul di benaknya. "Oh, itu... Aku sedang memikirkan tugas sekolah. Aku belum punya ide akan melakukan apa," bohongnya tanpa ada nada gugup terselip dalam suaranya.

"Memangnya tugas apa, _Hyung_?" Henry kembali bertanya.

"Seni," jawab Kibum dengan ketenangan seperti biasa ia tunjukkan. Ia sudah menduga akan ada yang menanyakan hal itu. Karena itulah ia telah memikirkannya. Ketika ia menemukan sebuah alasan, ia memikirkannya sedetail mungkin dengan berbagai pertanyaan lanjutan yang mungkin ditanyakan. Dan sejujurnya, ia tidak benar-benar berbohong. Tugas seni memang ada. Tapi, ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada tugas tersebut.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti. Habiskan dulu makan malammu." Suara berat sang ayah ikut bergabung.

"Ayah benar, _Hyung_. Lihat, aku sudah menghabiskan setengah makananku."

Kibum melirik piring Henry agar tahu maksud perkataan adiknya tentang 'menghabiskan setengah makanan'-nya. Makanan di piring Henry memang tinggal sedikit. Tidak sebanyak makanan di piringnya. Mungkin baru beberapa sendok yang ia makan. Dan, ia hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum bersalahnya kepada keluarganya lalu mulai menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya. Kyuhyun atau siapa pun itu akan ia pikirkan lagi nanti. Saat ia sendiri dan tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

"Tadi kenapa tidak ikut main, _Hyung_?"

Kibum menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya. Ia menatap Henry dengan kerutan di dahinya. Main? Main apa? Ia baru akan bertanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menghampirinya. Kerutan di dahinya pun perlahan lenyap. "Aku sedang malas bermain. Lagipula, guru juga membebaskan untuk melakukan apa saja," jawabnya yang yakin betul dengan tebakannya tentang 'main' yang dimaksud adiknya. "Permainanmu tadi bagus," tambahnya.

"Bisa jelaskan permainan apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya sang Ibu—menginterupsi obrolan keduanya.

"Sepak bola. Jam olahragaku dan _hyung_ ternyata sama. Tapi, _hyung_ sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi."

"Aku duduk di pinggir lapangan. Mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu," sanggah Kibum cepat.

"Iya, aku melihatnya. _Hyung_ cuma duduk, bukannya berolahraga," balas Henry tak kalah cepat.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang malas. Lebih asyik melihatmu bermain."

"Tapi, kan, _Hyung_ , olahraga itu menyehatkan."

"Memang siapa yang bilang tidak?"

Oh, siapa yang tak emosi mendengar pertanyaan Kibum barusan. Pertanyaan tersebut seolah menjadi puncak perdebatan panjang antara dua kakak-beradik itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pertanyaan sederhana itu—yang diucapkan Kibum nyaris tanpa nada—sudah memancing emosi lawan bicaranya hingga Henry frustasi sendiri dibuatnya. " _Hyung_ menyebalkan," gerutu Henry sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

Kibum tak mempedulikan reaksi adiknya itu. Siapa suruh berdebat dengannya? Ia memang tidak suka banyak bicara. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak pandai berdebat. Contohnya tadi. Ia bisa saja mengalah. Namun, alih-alih melakukannya, ia malah meladeni Henry yang jelas tak mau kalah itu. Yah... Sesekali melakukannya tak apa, kan?

Satu hal yang dipelajari Henry tentang sifat pendiam kakaknya. Jika Kibum sudah memperlihatkan sikap tak acuhnya, itu tandanya waktu bercanda usai. Kakaknya akan kembali ke _mode_ cueknya. Seberapa pun Henry mencoba membuatnya tertawa, Kibum paling-paling hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan komentar singkat. Tak ada perdebatan seperti yang dilakukan mereka tadi. Kakaknya hanya mau mendengarkan, tidak mendebatkan. Begitulah sifatnya. Aneh, memang.

.

.

" _Boleh aku tahu nama lengkapmu?"_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kibum di sekolah, tak hentinya berputar di otak Kyuhyun. Ini bukan kali pertama seseorang menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Biasanya, ia tak ambil pusing. Jawab saja seadanya. Namun, berbeda dengan pagi tadi. Ada keraguan kala ia menjawabnya. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa namanya bukanlah miliknya. Membingungkan, bukan?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP miliknya yang teronggok manis di dekatnya. PSP pemberian dua _hyung_ tersayangnya, Jungsoo dan Heechul. Teringat olehnya kebersamaan mereka di masa lalu—saat keduanya menemaninya bermain. Senyumnya terkembang tatkala diingatnya kekhawatiran di wajah Jungsoo dan Heechul begitu tahu dirinya sakit. Ia berani bertaruh. Kakaknya akan bereaksi sama bila ia kembali sakit. Ngomong-ngomong soal sakit, sedari tadi badannya terasa tak enak. Entah karena suhu udara rendah atau apa... Yang jelas, rasa dingin menderanya ketika ia melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya sehingga sampai sekarang ia masih memakai jaket kesayangannya itu.

Perlahan, pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka. Sesosok lelaki muda berdiri di terlihat lelah akibat aktivitas yang dilakukannya seharian ini. "Belum tidur, Kyu?" tanyanya, mendapati adiknya masih terjaga di malam yang mulai larut ini. Ia menutup pintu kamar, berjalan menuju satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu, meletakkan tas ranselnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di sana.

"Ini baru mau tidur, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk yang sebenarnya adalah kasur milik kakaknya. Tempat tidur di kamarnya bertingkat dengan Jungsoo tidur di bawah dan bagian atas ditiduri oleh Kyuhyun. Hampir semua tempat tidur di Rumah Harapan memiliki bentuk serupa. Lebih hemat tempat mengingat luas kamar yang tak terlalu besar.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga kecil yang menjadi sarana menuju kasurnya. Ia langsung merebahkan diri begitu sampai di atas. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut cukup tebal yang biasa ia gunakan. Ia menyelimutkannya hingga sebatas leher. Mungkin yang melihatnya akan heran karena Kyuhyun tak melepas jaketnya dan malah menambah ketebalannya menggunakan selimut. Jungsoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun, merasakan keheranan itu.

Dahi Jungsoo berkerut—menyadari keganjilan pada diri Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Jungsoo yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Dipaksakannya tubuh lelahnya untuk berjalan menghampiri sang adik. "Kau sakit?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala kemudian berkata, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku cuma merasa dingin."

Sebenarnya, tidak aneh bila Kyuhyun merasa dingin. Udara di awal bulan maret, meski sudah memasuki musim semi, tetaplah terasa dingin. Apalagi di malam hari yang tak tersentuh oleh kehangatan mentari. Dinginnya sangat menusuk hingga memakai selimut tebal merupakan pilihan terbaik, terutama bagi tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak tahan akan cuaca dingin. Masih mending jika ia hanya merasa kedinginan. Lebih parah bila dingin itu membuatnya sakit. Ia akan sangat menderita karena tidak hanya sehari ia terbaring sakit. Oh, begitu banyak pantangan bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak boleh kelelahan, tidak boleh kedinginan, dan juga menjauhi salju.

Mendengar kata 'dingin' seolah membunyikan alarm di otak Jungsoo. Bergegas, tangannya menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. Dirasakannya permukaan kulit Kyuhyun yang jelas terasa hangat. Tetapi kemudian, helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari bibir Jungsoo saat menyadari suhu tubuh adiknya masih dalam kategori normal.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sakit, _Hyung_ ," protes Kyuhyun karena ucapannya tak dianggap oleh Jungsoo. Ia memang merasa tak enak badan. Namun, ia masih merasa baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, ia belum merasakan sakit. Semoga saja tidak.

"Aku tahu." Jungsoo menimpali protes Kyuhyun dengan tenang. "Akan kuambilkan selimut lagi untukmu," ucapnya mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju satu-satunya lemari pakaian di sana. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut berwarna biru lalu membawanya kembali pada Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya kau nyalakan pemanasnya." Jungsoo berujar kala mata tajamnya mendapati pemanas ruangan di kamar itu dalam kondisi mati. Maka, ia pun membelokkan langkahnya, mengambil _remote_ yang ada di atas meja, dan menyalakan pemanas yang pasti berguna di cuaca yang dingin ini. Dan kalau boleh jujur, tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang membutuhkannya. Tubuhnya juga memerlukannya karena rasa dingin itu sudah menderanya sejak dalam perjalanan pulang. Hanya saja kulitnya tidak sesensitif milik Kyuhyun sehingga level dingin yang mereka rasakan pun berbeda.

Kyuhyun mengamati gerak-gerak Jungsoo. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena dalam kondisi lelah pun ia selalu saja merepotkan kakaknya. Dan hebatnya Jungsoo, ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkadang manja berlebih. Bahkan saat _eomma_ —pengurus Rumah Harapan yang menggantikan sosok ibu bagi mereka—menyuruhnya berbagi kamar dengan Jungsoo yang otomatis memaksa keluar Heechul dari kamarnya—Jungsoo dan Heechul dulu sekamar—kakaknya itu tidak pernah protes. Heechul juga. Mereka terlalu baik untuk membiarkannya menginvasi ruang pribadi keduanya.

Mata Kyuhyun tak lepas dari Jungsoo. Kini, pemuda yang terpaut sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Tidak sulit menggapai ranjangnya yang ada di tingkat atas. Tempat tidurnya tidak setinggi itu hingga tanpa berjinjit pun mata mereka sudah dapat bertemu pandang. Dan melihat manik mata itu, mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_..." panggil Kyuhyun ragu.

Jungsoo tengah menyelimutkan selimut di tangannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Saat mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan adiknya, ia hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan.

Kyuhyun mendengarnya, tentu saja. Dan hal itu justru membuat nyalinya menciut. Entahlah. Keraguan itu semakin jelas dirasakannya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Jungsoo yang sadar akan kediaman Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya juga kebimbangan yang tersirat dari gerakan mata kecokelatan itu. Biasanya, perilaku Kyuhyun seperti ini menunjukkan bahwa ada hal yang ingin diketahui Kyuhyun tapi takut menanyakannya. Ia sudah hafal salah satu kebiasaan adiknya itu. "Tanyakan saja," pintanya.

Kyuhyun kembali berpikir—masih menimbang pilihannya untuk bertanya. Namun kemudian, keraguan itu ia enyahkan. Ia sudah sering mengabaikan rasa penasarannya. Alhasil, ia harus terjaga hampir semalaman karena keinginan itu tak mau diajaknya berkompromi. Ia butuh tidur untuk melupakannya. Dan tidur bukan perkara mudah untuk dilakukannya saat rasa penasaran menguasainya. Menyebalkan.

"Namaku ..." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya. "Apa benar namaku Lee Kyuhyun?" lanjutnya nyaris tanpa suara.

Jungsoo tersentak. Pertanyaan itu, meski sudah diantisipasi Jungsoo, tetap saja memberikan efek kejut tersendiri baginya. Ia sudah sering mendapat pertanyaan itu dari anak-anak penghuni Rumah Harapan. Tapi, Kyuhyun... Ia tidak ingat pernah menjawab pertanyaan serupa untuknya.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu, hmm?"

"Aku cuma penasaran. Apa namaku adalah pemberian orangtuaku ataukah... ?" tanyanya, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Jungsoo terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah sang adik. Raut penuh harap itu ada di sana. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut. Namun, ia dapat memakluminya. Fakta bahwa Kyuhyun belum pernah menanyakannya sampai saat ini saja sudah membuatnya heran.

Sekelebat ingatan melintas dalam benak Jungsoo. Ia memejamkan mata. Kilasan itu makin nyata di pikirannya. Tentang Kyuhyun dan Rumah Harapan. Hari di mana pemuda enam belas tahun itu pertama kali datang ke sini. Dan barang yang dibawanya... Ia tahu nama Kyuhyun dari sana.

Jungsoo kembali membuka matanya. "Mungkin saja. Aku melihat nama 'Kyuhyun' di barang yang ada bersamamu dulu," jawabnya jujur.

"Barang? Barang apa? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

" _Eomma_ yang menyimpannya. Akan aku tanyakan nanti."

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Jungsoo. Penjelasan singkat kakaknya sudah cukup untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya tadi, walaupun keingintahuan lain muncul setelahnya. Sungguh, ia penasaran dengan 'barang' yang dimaksud Jungsoo. Mungkinkah itu surat yang ditinggalkan orangtua kandungnya? Ataukah hadiah yang dipersiapkan mereka untuknya? Tapi kemudian, ia tersadar. Jika mereka peduli padanya, lantas mengapa mereka meninggalkannya di sini?

"Pasti ada alasannya, Kyu." Seolah tahu pertanyaan yang menggelayut di benak Kyuhyun, Jungsoo pun menenangkannya melalui kalimat barusan. "Sekarang tidurlah. Sudah malam. Kau harus sekolah besok."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Kali ini dengan perasaan yang... entahlah. Ia sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya. Hatinya di sisi lain, ia juga ingin tahu. Rasa takut itu juga ada. Mungkinkah orangtuanya benar-benar membuangnya?

Jungsoo merapikan selimut Kyuhyun. Tak lupa, ia mengelus surai panjang adiknya—berusaha memberikan ketenangan melalui sentuhannya. "Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Tidurlah." Ia tersenyum. Dan sepertinya, senyumnya mampu meneduhkan kegelisahan di hati Kyuhyun hingga dua kelopak mata Kyuhyun tertutup dan membawanya terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin di akhir bulan Maret.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kotak bekal warna putih dari atas meja. Ia memperhatikan sejenak _note_ kecil yang tertempel di atasnya. Kyuhyun. Itu adalah namanya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun, ia langsung tahu bila bekal itu memang disiapkan untuknya. _Note_ itulah bukti nyatanya. Pandangannya kembali beralih ke meja yang ternyata tak hanya dihuni oleh kotak bekal miliknya. Ada puluhan kotak bekal beraneka bentuk dan warna yang berjejer rapi di sana lengkap dengan _note_ kecil di masing-masing tutupnya.

Senandung kecil terdengar dari arah dapur. Semakin lama suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Kemudian, orang itu muncul. Dengan masih mengenakan celemek putih serta dua tangan yang membawa kotak bekal lain, ia tersenyum lebar kala didapatinya Kyuhyun memegang kotak bekal buatannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu," sapanya masih dengan senyum itu. "Sudah mau berangkat?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, takjub akan keberadaan orang itu, terlebih mendengar suaranya. " _Hyung_ tidak ke rumah sakit?" Ia balik bertanya.

Ya, orang itu adalah Jungsoo. Biasanya di jam segini, keberadaan Jungsoo sudah tak bisa terdeteksi di Rumah Harapan. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter memang menuntutnya memiliki jam kerja lebih dibanding pekerjaan lain. Ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Jadi, ia harus siap kapan saja bila diperlukan. Sialnya, 'kapan saja' itu tak bisa diduga. Tidak hanya sekali ia menginap di rumah sakit. Banyaknya pasien yang datang juga pernah membuatnya terjaga semalaman. Ia tahu betul resiko pekerjaannya. Tapi, tak ada pilihan selain melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi pilihannya.

"Aku menggantikan teman berjaga besok. Jadi, hari ini aku libur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Setahunya, Jungsoo hanya mendapat satu hari libur dan itu di hari Minggu. Sementara hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Karenanya, ia merasa aneh melihat Jungsoo ada di rumah di hari yang bukan merupakan hari liburnya. Apalagi, Jungsoo juga menyiapkan perbekalan mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kakaknya melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu, ya, _Hyung_ ," pamit Kyuhyun. Ia sudah bersiap melangkahkan kaki ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Tunggu, Kyu! Sebentar lagi Heechul turun."

Spontan, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Heechul _hyung_? Apa hubungannya ia yang akan berangkat sekolah dengan _hyung_ -nya itu?

"Heechul bilang mau mengantarkanmu ke sekolah," jelas Jungsoo yang mengerti akan makna kerutan di kening Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Lagi-lagi tangan Jungsoo mencekalnya. "Jangan begitu! Heechul benar-benar ingin mengantarmu hari ini."

Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia tak boleh menolak tawaran Heechul?

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin melihat sekolahmu."

Sebuah suara lain ikut bergabung dalam obrolan mereka—Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun. Jungsoo menoleh. Begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ya, Heechul di sana. Berjarak tak lebih dari tiga meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Perlahan, Heechul mengayunkan kakinya mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Buat apa?"

"Ingin saja. Aku sudah pernah mengunjungi sekolah anak-anak lain," ujar Heechul mengacu pada anak-anak penghuni Rumah Harapan. "Tapi, sekolahmu belum."

Kyuhyun ingin protes. Namun kemudian, helaan nafaslah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Agaknya, ia malas mendebatkan masalah ini. Yang ada, Heechul justru semakin ngotot dengan keinginannya itu. Maka, ia memilih diam. Apapun keinginan Heechul, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Intinya, ia harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan.

Ia akan berbalik saat sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan Heechul. Pemuda itu melemparkan benda di tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Untung, reaksi tubuh Kyuhyun cepat sehingga ia dapat menangkap benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah jaket tebal.

"Pakai itu."

Tentu, Kyuhyun bingung menerimanya. Ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. Sepasang seragam sekolah, sepatu, dan ransel telah melekat di tubuhnya. Sebagai tambahan, ia juga mengenakan jaket mengingat dinginnya udara di pagi ini. Lalu, kenapa Heechul menyuruhnya memakai jaket lagi? Jaket yang ia kenakan, meskipun tak setebal jaket yang dilemparkan Heechul padanya tadi, sudah cukup melindunginya dari terpaan hawa dingin.

"Kau tidak mau kedinginan, _kan_ , saat naik motor bersamaku nanti?"

Ah, Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Bila pergi bersama Heechul artinya ia akan menumpang sepeda motornya. Hal itu juga berarti hembusan angin semakin kencang ia rasakan tatkala mengarungi jalanan menggunakan kendaraan tersebut. Tubuhnya tidak akan kuat menahannya, terutama di cuaca seperti ini.

Tanpa diminta lagi, Kyuhyun memakai jaket itu—melapisi jaket yang dikenakannya dengan jaket lain yang lebih tebal. Melihat penampilannya sekarang, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Setiap musim dingin ia juga melakukan hal yang sama—memakai jaket berlapis-lapis. Jika sekarang ia hanya mengenakan dua lapis saja, saat musim dingin hampir dapat dipastikan ia akan memakai lebih dari tiga lapis. Lengkap dengan sarung tangan, syal, masker, dan topi. Benar-benar penampilan yang akan membuatnya hangat meski temperatur udara di sekitarnya berada di bawah nol derajat. Tapi, musim dingin sudah lewat. Ia tidak akan mengenakan penampilan yang sama seperti saat musim dingin mendera. Tidak ada salju—sesuatu yang paling dibenci tubuhnya. Tetap hangat di cuaca dingin... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ayo," ajak Heechul. Ia mulai berjalan melewati Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami berangkat, _Hyung_ ," pamitn Kyuhyun pada Jungsoo. Ia kemudian berbalik mengejar Heechul yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hati-hati," pesan Jungsoo setengah berteriak agar suaranya dapat didengar oleh mereka.

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 3 End -**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **mifta cinya | juhyunelf | gnagyu | kyuhae | Awaelfkyu13 kyuli 99 | angel sparkyu | Apriliaa765 | adlia | sofyanayunita1 | Puput | maya kyu | Choding | Dwikurnia | Emon204 | hyunchiki | Shin Ririn1013 | oranganeh97 | kyuhae | dewiangel | Retnoelf | yolyol | GaemGyu92 | phn19 | namielf | Sparkyubum | tary sa | kyunoi | Guest yang tidak menyebutkan nama**

 **(Mohon maaf jika ada kesala** **han dalam penulisan nama)**

Holahoo... Selamat pagi para pembaca Missing ~

Sudah lama ya sejak terakhir kali update? Dua bulan? Atau tiga bulan? Hehe... Maaf ya. Lagi hobi nonton film yang efeknya jadi suka berkhayal. Masalahnya, imajinasiku ini gak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cerita yang aku tulis. Niatnya sih pengen memanjakan diri sebentar. Tapi kok keterusan. Hehe...

Aku belum sepenuhnya mengedit chapter ini. Jadi, maaf jika banyak typo berkeliaran di mana-mana.

Oke, selamat menikmati ceritanya dan selalu aku tunggu review-nya.


	5. Chapter 4a

**-=** **Missing** **=-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ A story by shimizudani ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah... Sekolahmu bagus!"

Itu adalah kalimat yang ucapkan Heechul ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gedung bertingkat tiga—sekolah Kyuhyun. Kakinya mengikuti setiap pergerakan langkah Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun berjalan lurus, maka ia juga berjalan lurus. Saat Kyuhyun berbelok dan menaiki tangga, Heechul pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tidak berencana mendahului Kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang ia sedang mengikuti remaja itu. Yah, walaupun langkah mereka beriringan. Tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mengikuti dan diikuti.

"Gedungnya juga bagus. Luas."

Lagi, Heechul memberikan pujian pada bangunan tempatnya berada sekarang. Memang beda level sekolah elit dan sekolah biasa. Ah, jangan salah sangka. Sekolah Kyuhyun bukan benar-benar sekolah elit, tempat para anak orang kaya bersekolah. Hanya saja, bila dibandingkan sekolah adik-adiknya yang lain yang ada di pinggiran kota, tentu sangat berbeda. Mereka pasti setuju dengan sebutan Heechul pada sekolah Kyuhyun. Sekolah elit. Begitu pun dengan para siswanya yang tak kalah elit. Ia tahu, tidak mudah untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan ia sangat bangga adiknya bisa diterima dan mendapat beasiswa di sini.

"Ini kelasmu?" Heechul bertanya saat kakinya menapak masuk ke dalam ruangan bertuliskan 'Kelas 1 – 6' di pintunya.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Kyuhyun yang tetap berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Kali ini, Heechul sudah tidak mengikuti Kyuhyun lagi. Ia memperlambat langkahnya sembari melihat-lihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Tidak buruk," katanya, mengangguk puas. Matanya lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku terbelakang. Ia tersenyum sinis. Sudah ia duga Kyuhyun akan memilih bangku tersebut. Sepertinya, bangku belakang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk Kyuhyun. Lihat saja betapa Kyuhyun menyukainya. "Bangku belakang lagi, eh?" ejeknya pada kesukaan Kyuhyun yang aneh itu.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia sengaja tidak membalas ucapan Heechul. Buat apa? Heechul sudah sering mempertanyakannya. Dan Heechul pun tahu jika dirinya tak memiliki alasan khusus kenapa memilih bangku paling belakang sebagai tempat favoritnya.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di dekat adiknya. "Apa kau tidak datang kepagian? Sepi sekali."

"Biasanya tidak, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun mengacu pada kebiasaannya datang setengah jam sebelum bel berbunyi. Bila di jam tersebut, sekolah tidak sesepi ini. Sudah ada beberapa siswa yang hadir di kelas-kelas yang dilaluinya kala berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia lalu melirik jam dinding kelasnya. Baru lima belas menit berlalu sejak pukul tujuh. Pantas sekolah masih sepi. "Tapi berhubung _Hyung_ mengantarkanku, aku jadi lebih cepat sampai," lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Heechul pura-pura terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Aku akan mengajakmu ke... ."

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_ ," potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku malas pergi ke mana-mana. Dingin."

Heechul menelan kembali kata-kata yang tak usai ia ungkapkan. Ditariknya nafas dalam. Jujur, ia tak serius mengatakannya. Ia hanya iseng mengucapkannya karena tahu Kyuhyun pasti tak setuju dengan idenya itu. Dan benar saja. Kyuhyun langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah, bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu di sini," ujarnya dengan ide lain.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Heechul. Ia menatap tajam kakaknya. "Kenapa _hyung_ tidak pulang saja?" Ia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya merupakan protesnya akan ucapan sang kakak. _Menemani? Seperti ia anak kecil saja_.

"Nanti. Kalau aku sudah mau pulang, aku pasti pulang," balasnya santai.

"Mau ngapain lagi, sih? _Hyung_ kan sudah melihat sekolahku." Kyuhyun mengajukan protes lainnya.

"Menemanimu. Aku kan sudah bilang."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menyerah. Lagi. Kakaknya itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana merusak _mood_ seseorang. "Terserah _hyung_ saja," ujarnya, akhirnya. "Tapi _hyung_... Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin melihat sekolahku?"

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum. "Menurutmu kenapa?" Ia balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, sebal. "Kalau aku tahu, buat apa aku bertanya?" Kekesalan itu terselip dalam nada suaranya.

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Heechul. Senang sekali rasanya melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Sayang untuk dilewatkan. Haruskah ia menjahilinya lagi?

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau dan sekolahmu baik-baik saja," ucapnya, memilih jujur.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Bingung juga mendengar kalimat Heechul. Memang apa yang salah dengan dirinya dan sekolahnya?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekolahku juga," kata Kyuhyun dengan kebingungan yang masih jelas terpancar di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku datang untuk memastikan."

Heechul tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun. Pasti otak adiknya sedang dipenuhi tanda tanya besar. Tapi, biar saja. Ia tak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Teman-temanmu belum datang?" tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Belum."

"Sesekali ajak temanmu ke kafe. Kenalkan mereka padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan teman dekatmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa harus aku jawab?"

Mendengar itu, otak Kyuhyun langsung bekerja. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan. Tidak ada alasan khusus seorang kakak berkenalan dengan teman-teman adiknya. Pasti Heechul juga begitu. Ini hanya bagian dari perasaaan protektif seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Apa ia salah?

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini? Ini kan akhir pekan, waktunya _refreshing_. Kebetulan aku tampil nanti."

Kyuhyun mencibir. Apa pemikirannya tadi salah? Adakah tujuan lain dibalik undangan Heechul pada teman-temannya? Mana yang benar?

" _Hyung_ mengundang teman-temanku cuma untuk menonton penampilanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Matanya membulat, tak percaya dengan pemikiran baru yang melintas di benaknya.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala, dramatis. Sorot matanya menajam kala bertemu pandang dengan obsidian cokelat milik Kyuhyun. Perlahan, ia memajukan tubuhnya. Tangannya terjulur dan dengan pasti didorongnya dahi Kyuhyun ke belakang. "Kau itu ya... Suka sekali membuatku mengulang omonganku," omelnya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri. "Sudahlah. Aku pulang saja. Sepertinya, kau sudah tidak sabar mengeluarkanku dari sini."

Tebakan Heechul tepat. Sedari tadi, Kyuhyun memang ingin kakaknya cepat pulang. Buat apa Heechul ada di sini bila hanya membuat _mood_ -nya memburuk?

Telapak tangan Heechul mendarat pelan di atas kepala Kyuhyun. "Belajar yang rajin, oke?" pesannya sebelum menarik kembali tangannya dan berlalu menuju pintu tempatnya masuk tadi. "Ah! Jungsoo bilang akan menjemputmu nanti." Selesai mengatakannya, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak sempurna begitu mendengar perkataan Heechul. Ada apa ini? Tadi kakaknya yang menyebalkan memaksa untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Sekarang kakaknya yang satu lagi ingin menjemputnya. Apa mereka sedang berkomplot?

"Apa-apaan mereka?!" gerutu Kyuhyun, sebal.

Heechul menoleh hanya untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya ketika mendapati perkiraannya menjadi kenyataan. Kyuhyun menggerutu. Melalui pintu yang tak tertutup itu, ia jelas dapat melihatnya. "Ingat! Jangan pulang sebelum Jungsoo datang!." Ia berkata untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpannya?"

Heechul tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya—bersandar di salah satu sisinya. Ia memperhatikan Jungsoo yang terduduk di ruangannya. Di meja di hadapannya, berserakan beberapa barang seperti ransel kecil, buku gambar, crayon, dan sebuah foto. Barang itu bukan miliknya atau pun milik Jungsoo. Barang itu adalah milik seorang bocah lelaki yang mereka temukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ya, barang itu milik Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo mendapatkannya dari sang _Eomma_. Tapi, alih-alih mengembalikan barang-barang tersebut pada pemiliknya—Kyuhyun—ia justru menyimpannya. Bukan di kamarnya, melainkan di kamar Heechul. Terlalu beresiko menyimpan barang-barang itu di kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar Kyuhyun. Pasti, Kyuhyun bisa menemukannya. Dan ia belum ingin adiknya mengetahuinya. Bukan sekarang.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Jungsoo. Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke lemari dekat Jungsoo berada. Matanya menatap lekat setiap gerak-gerik Jungsoo, termasuk perubahan raut wajahnya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang dipendam lelaki itu. Wajahnya terlalu kentara mengatakannya. Entah sesuatu itu apa... sudah menjadi tugasnyalah untuk mencari tahu.

"Ada apa, Jungsoo- _ah_?"

Jungsoo bergeming. Tatapan matanya tak beralih sedikit pun dari benda-benda di hadapannya. Ia tak menyentuhnya—hanya memandanginya. "Aku takut Kyuhyun terluka, Heechul- _ah_ ," gumamnya lirih.

Heechul mengerti sekarang. Ketakutan Jungsoo sama seperti rasa takut yang dirasakannya. Mereka sama-sama tak menginginkan Kyuhyun terluka. Dan masa lalu Kyuhyun merupakan luka itu. Mengembalikan benda-benda tersebut bisa saja membuka luka lama adiknya. Tetapi, tidak ada cara ampuh mengobati luka hati selain berdamai dengan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Ia ingin Kyuhyun melakukannya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun bisa.

"Belum tentu Kyuhyun akan mengingatnya." Ia menanggapi, teringat sebuah fakta nyata yang tak terbantahkan. Kyuhyun melupakan semuanya. Masa lalu maupun luka hatinya... Tak ada yang tersimpan dalam memori otaknya. Begitu menyakitkannyakah hingga Kyuhyun tak mau mengingatnya?

"Dan bila Kyuhyun ingat—"

"Itu lebih bagus," sela Heechul. "Jika dia mengingatnya, kita jadi tahu bagaimana menyembuhkan lukanya," tambahnya.

Kalimat itu memasuki indera pendengaran Jungsoo, membuat dirinya termenung. Ia memikirkan baik-baik setiap kata yang diucapkan Heechul. Tentang masa lalu dan luka hati. Ia tidak ingat masa lalunya karena sejak bayi ia sudah tinggal di Rumah Harapan. Tapi luka hati... Ia pernah memilikinya. Dulu, ia membenci orangtuanya yang telah membuangnya. Namun kemudian, penghuni Rumah Harapan menyadarkannya. Oh, ia pernah menjadi 'yang termuda' di sini. Para _hyung_ -nya sering mengatakan bahwa ia lebih beruntung berada di Rumah Harapan. Belum tentu bila ia tinggal bersama orangtuanya, kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin saja orangtuanya bersikap kejam—lebih kejam dari sekedar meninggalkannya di panti asuhan. Siapa yang tahu?

Ia mengubah pandangannya ke arah Heechul. Teringat olehnya asal-muasal keberadaan salah satu keluarganya itu di Rumah Harapan. Orangtuanya sengaja meninggalkannya di sini—sama seperti dirinya. Bedanya, Heechul bukan lagi seorang bayi. Heechul berusia sekitar empat tahun—usia yang memungkinkan kenangan menempel kuat dalam ingatan—ketika ibunya membawanya ke sini. Mungkin karena itulah, Heechul bisa lebih memahami Kyuhyun—tentang masa lalu dan lukanya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian berkata, "Kau benar. Akan aku kembalikan nanti... saat dia menanyakannya lagi."

Heechul memperpendek jaraknya dengan Jungsoo. Ia berdiri di samping lelaki itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kyuhyun pasti bisa melaluinya," ujarnya, menenangkan.

"Ya," balas Jungsoo singkat sembari menganggukkan kepala.

Meski bagi Heechul, Jungsoo adalah yang tertua di antara mereka berdua, namun tampaknya kedewasaannya setingkat lebih tinggi dibanding Jungsoo. Ia selalu mendapat bagian 'menenangkan'. Sifat khawatir berlebihan Jungsoo-lah yang membuat peran itu semakin sering dilakukannya. Ia sadar, sifatnya berbeda jauh dengan Jungsoo. Ia cenderung cuek, sementara Jungsoo merupakan pribadi yang serius. Karena itulah, banyak hal yang menjadi pikirannya. Bahkan, hal-hal remeh pun bisa serius Jungsoo pikirkan. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang lebih memilih mengosongkan pikirannya daripada mengisinya dengan hal-hal tidak penting.

Oke. Ia memang pribadi yang cuek. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak hanya memilih mana yang pantas ia pedulikan. Dan, Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang beruntung yang akan selalu mendapat perhatiannya. Ia memang sering menjahili Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia mempunyai alasan melakukannya. Melalui candaannya, ia berusaha membaca perasaan dan pikiran seseorang. Apakah itu mungkin? Tentu saja. Intuisinya sangat tajam dalam hal ini. Sebagai tambahan, ia mengambil jurusan psikologi sewaktu kuliah. Wajar, bila dirinya ahli membaca kepribadian seseorang. Mungkin hal ini pula-lah yang menjadikannya lebih dewasa dibanding Jungsoo.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba ia berujar. "Aku bilang pada Kyuhyun kau akan menjemputnya."

"Eh?!"

"Kau harus menjemputnya nanti," ulang Heechul.

Jungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kau itu suka seenaknya," keluhnya.

"Memang kau tidak?"

Jungsoo menatap Heechul seolah berkata 'Memang apa yang kulakukan?'. Dan Heechul mengerti makna tatapan itu.

"Kau lupa? Pagi-pagi sekali kau membangunkanku dan seenaknya menyuruhku mengantarkan Kyuhyun."

"Oh!" seru Jungsoo. Ia ingat sudah melakukan apa yang Heechul sebutkan barusan. Ya, ia memang sudah seenaknya merusak waktu tidur Heechul. Tapi, hanya Heechul yang bisa dimintainya tolong. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bertanya perihal namanya, ia takut ada yang mengganggu, mengejek, atau lebih buruk—mem- _bully_ Kyuhyun karena tinggal di panti asuhan. Untungnya hal buruk itu tidak terjadi. Reputasi sekolahnya terlalu bagus untuk membiarkan peristiwa buruk itu terjadi. Setelah dipikirkan kembali, tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar kata Heechul. Sudah waktunya Kyuhyun mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Kau bilang mau mampir ke kafe, kan? Ajak saja Kyuhyun. Aku juga menyuruh Kyuhyun mengajak teman-temannya."

Jungsoo berpikir sejenak sebelum anggukan kepala itu ia tunjukkan. "Ide bagus," komentarnya.

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 4a End -**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Dwikurnia | Awaelfkyu13 | Apriliaa765 | kyunoi | angel sparkyu | Nanakyu | cinya | Choding | GaemGyu92 | yolyol | Sparkyubum | liestie ajhah | lia | dewiangel | cronos01 | Emon204 | Fitri MY | Anna505 | vpicey | melani s khadijah | chae121 | phn19 | Shin Ririn1013 | riritary9 | dewidossantosleite | mmzzaa | Lily | Guest yang tidak menyebutkan nama**

 **(Mohon maaf jika ada kesala** **han dalam penulisan nama)**

Ehm... Halo para pembaca Missing ~

Akhirnya aku lanjutin FF ini walaupun baru aku posting setengahnya. Mood nulis sedang naik turun. Jadi daripada nunggu chapter 4 selesai ditulis (yang gak tentu kapan selesainya), mending aku posting dulu setengahnya. Gak apa-apa, kan?

Review-nya ya selalu aku tunggu.

Selamat membaca dan selamat bermalam minggu ^_^

PS: Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo. Belum aku edit sih, hehe


End file.
